Jae Gu Song
"I won't... forgive you... if you mess with my siblings... I'll kill you... you... I'll chase you to the end of the world... until I kill... you!" -'Song Jae Gu', "Chapter 31" Song Jae Gu is the main protagonist of the series. He is a first year and the first male student to be enrolled into the former girls-only Wild's High after it was made into a co-ed institution. He is currently not ranked and uses no materials, but is being tought boxing. Personality Jae Gu has more to him than just being shy; he has to take care of his two younger siblings, Song Jae Som and Song Jae Hyung, while attending school and working part-time as a car washer for a living. His father died of an unknown disease when Jae Gu was little and his mother abandoned her children shortly after the event. His mother's decision greatly scarred him, causing him to be diagnosed as both a misogynist (hatred of women) and gynophobist (fear of women). As a result, Jae Gu had to grow up early and take responsibility to replace his mother, and now barely sleeps more than five hours a night. He also grew protective of, and dependent on his siblings, to the point where he himself admits to Lee Go Seul that if not for them, he would have committed suicide. He has also been bullied a lot during middle school, notably by Kim Han Gyul. All those circumstances can cause him to go berserk whenever his siblings or himself are hurt. He at first couldn't stand being bossed around by Queen, calling her a monster, nor by Choi Dal Dal or Lee Moon Young -- though she wasn't as pushy as the other two. However, he gradually warmed up to them, and is currently learning to box by the teachings of Moon Young. As of Chapter 36, he manages to have casual conversations with them, but whether he is interested in any of them or not is currently unknown. However, when in battle, he possessed a fatal flaw as seen in Chapter 36. He was unwilling to hit anyone until a confrontation with Han Gyul, when something within him changed and allowed him to truely fight. After beating Han Gyul in the preliminaries in Chapter 53, he truly stands up to him after the match and causes Han Gyul to flee out of fear. History It is revealed that Jae Gu's father died of an unknown disease when he was little, which caused his mother to lose hope and abandon her children. One day, Jae Gu found a letter adressed to him while his younger siblings were asleep which was written by the mother before she left, which caused him to burst into tears and become filled with sorrow. He then felt the responsibility to care for his younger siblings, and took up a job at a car wash to provide money to support them. He also came to the conclusion that "women are monsters--". Before being provided a scholarship and enrolling in Wild's High, he attended a middle school with Kim Han Gyul, who constantly bullied him. Abilities He may not look like it, but physically speaking he is quite fit thanks to his part-time job. In Chapter 30, Lee Mi Nam remarked that Jae Gu's stance and eyes were good. According to Lee Moon Young in Chapter 36, Jae Gu is a fast learner at boxing and possesses great stamina, allowing him to go through six rounds of sparring right from the beginning of his training for the Wild's Tournament preliminaries. He is also able to take a hit quite well since he has been bulllied as seen in Chapter 35. However, he possesses a fatal flaw as seen in Chapter 36, being that he is unwilling to hit anyone. He consequently is unable to put his weight behind his punches, which is fatal in a violent tournament such as the Wild's one. Category:Characters